The sea
by eagora
Summary: It's a modern AU. All characters belong to Terry Goodkind.


Title: The Sea

Kahlan Amnell is looking at the sea by the her office's window. The first time she saw the sea, it was in this city. She was from Aydindril, it has no sea there. She works in a prestigious law firm and moved on for D'Hara because her boss indicated her name to represent the firm and their clients there. They gave her a luxurious office overlooking the sea.

Kahlan always was a excellent student and now, she is a excellent lawyer. She lived to study since she was younger, now she lives to work. The most important thing in her life is her job. She works at this firm for three years and her mother had worked at this same firm for forty years. Her mother and her boss, the owner of firm, are old best friends. He knows Kahlan since a kid.

Looking at the sea, Kahlan realized she is in this city for six days and she has not gone to the beach yet. It's a Tuesday, 3:48 p.m., maybe the beach will be almost empty and she could enjoy this time there before the sunset. Later, she will have a dinner with Richard Cypher, a client.

Kahlan smiles thinking about Richard and his big smile and euphoria, besides he is a handsome man. Without saying, he has flirted with her those days and she is enjoying his attention forward her. Kahlan is a beautiful and gorgeous woman, but a lonely woman. And Richard has done her to think about to be with someone, to have a good time, not only to work.

Kahlan turns around catching her purse, her briefcase and her laptop and walks to the door. It has been a hard day and the case of this client is delicate. This is the main reason because Zedd, her boss, sent her there. This client could yield millions for the firm.

She looks at Nicci, her assistant and her only friend in this city, and says she will not return, she will have the rest of the day off, maybe sees the sea. Nicci smiles and recommends she goes to Wilds Beach, it is a beautiful beach.

Nicci is a beautiful woman, charming with a slim body. Her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders covering her breasts. She and Kahlan are tall, they have almost the same height, they get along since the first sight. Zedd knows Nicci's parents, they comes from an important family of Tanimura, and she helped him when he was looking for a place to his firm and she offered to help Kahlan. Nicci was right, the Wilds Beach is fantastic. A paradise. It is not near her office but it was worth.

When she is going out the car, she remembers she has coming from her office and walk on the beach with high heels and in executive clothing is not a good thing. Then she leaves the doors of car opened only and stays hearing the sound of the sea. There is a lonely surfer in red, and Kahlan stays watching him sliding over the waves for some time. She closes her eyes, the sound of the sea is very relaxing.

A knock on the roof of car wakes her. She looks at the sides quickly, confused. She had slept. What a shame! The woman is asking if she is well or she needs of something. She looks up and sees a beautiful woman in a tight red surfing clothing. Her piercing green-emerald eyes looking into Kahlan's eyes, her full lips moving sensually while she speaks, her wet blonde hair falling on her tanned face.

Kahlan is like hypnotized by the blonde beauty and her eyes run through blonde's body from her face to her feet and back to her face. Kahlan swallows and says she is ok, only fell asleep. The blonde smiles. Kahlan looks at the sea and notices there is no one there and the sun is going down. The sunset is coming. Then she looks at the blonde again and thinks she was who was surfing before.

The blonde is staring at her and asks if she wants something to drink because she has water and lemonade in her car. Kahlan accepts and follows the blonde. But Kahlan does not know why, but she cannot stop looking at blonde's backside while the blonde walks in front of her.

The blonde's car is a red Jeep under a tree, near Kahlan's car and Kahlan had not noticed this car before. What a shame! The blonde asks to her where she comes from and if she will stay a long time in the city. Kahlan frowns her eyebrows and asks how the blonde knows she is not from this city. The blonde laughs and says she knows because of Kahlan's pale skin and she is not in appropriate clothing, motioning for Kahlan's body. Kahlan blushes.

Then the blonde says smiling it is ok, she will not talk about this with anyone. It will be a secret between them. Kahlan smiles and agrees. The blonde stops and asks if Kahlan wants to walk on the beach and sees the sunset. Kahlan bites her lower lip, looking at the ground. She will have a dinner with Richard later. Maybe a other day she says to blonde. The blonde nods, then she catches her surfboard and ties it on the car. And left.

Kahlan stays watching the red Jeep going away. Then she looks at the sky, it is almost sunset, she closes her eyes and feels the wind caressing her skin. Her eyes opens suddenly, she is holding the blonde's bottle with lemonade.

Kahlan is looking at Richard in front of her, the food was delicious and the wine is great. Suddenly, the waiters and the chef become afflicted. They go at the bottom of the restaurant, and quietly they remove some people from their tables and prepare a perfect table with an impeccable flower arrangement. Richard notices Kahlan is distracted looking at the movement. He says maybe someone important is coming to dinner there.

When Richard is paying the bill, some men in black enter in the restaurant and stay stopped looking at the people there. A man in a tuxedo followed for a beautiful blonde woman in a dress showing all her curves enter in the restaurant. Everybody is looking at the woman while she walks toward the table. The men in black follows them, maybe their bodyguards.

A tiring day, this lawsuit that she is working in, it is making her sick. Kahlan loves truth, honesty and justice, and studying about this case, she has discovered many bad things about this company which she will be against in the court. Nicci is worried because this Company owns half of city and it is very powerful and influential. Some people said it is a mafia and the big boss is retiring and his three heirs will be in the control of the Company.

When Kahlan enter in her car, her foot hits in something and she leans forward to see what is, the blonde's bottle. She slaps her forehead and goes toward the Wilds Beach, it would be good to see the blonde again. But first, she would change her clothes.

The red Jeep is under the tree and Kahlan parks her car near it, then she goes out the car and sees her sliding on the waves. Kahlan thinks it must be amazing to surf. She walks on the sand and sits watching the blonde. No more than 10 minutes, the blonde comes toward her walking slowly and smiling. Kahlan shivers.

The blonde put her surfboard in the sand and sits on her heels in front of Kahlan. Kahlan smiles. The blonde says she came with appropriate clothes this time. And asks if Kahlan wants to walk with her.

The two women walk in the edge of the sea, from time on time the sea caresses their shins. Their arms are brushing each other too, from time on time, and these touches cause reactions in both women. It is 4:12p.m., a Friday and Kahlan should be in her office. She had gone to have lunch after she would go in the bank, then she would return at work. But the beautiful blonde was in her mind. Then...

They walked and sat in a large stone, they talked for hours about a lot of subjects. Kahlan laughed like she had never done before. All stress from her office went away. Then Kahlan talked about how should be good to surf and the blonde says she would teach Kahlan if she wanted. Kahlan looks at the blonde smiling, she has not a surfboard or surfing clothes.

When they were going toward their cars, Kahlan notices she did not know the name of blonde. She apologizes and says her name is Kahlan and asks the name of blonde. Cara. They shake hands and smile each other. Cara invites Kahlan for the weekend, if Kahlan has not other best thing to do. They could do a camp in the beach and surf.

In fact, Kahlan is busy with her work, especially the case against D'Hara Trade Company. She would have some weeks before the court hearing, but this weekend with Cara would be great to relax.

In the next day, she is parking her car beside Cara's car. Cara is leaned on her car waiting her with a smile and shows her a tent next the cars. And some sticks for a campfire. Cara had brought a extra surfboard and surfing clothes for Kahlan.

The beach is supposedly to be relaxing. The sound of the waves, the wind and the sun caressing her skin. But Cara in a red bikini, it is impressive, and nor a bit relaxing. Kahlan's mind and body are boiling. But Kahlan is beautiful with a gorgeous body too, all the curves in the right places. She is aware about this, and that Cara is staring at every and each curves of her body.

Kahlan likes to be with Cara, she feels comfortable and no shyness like if she had known Cara a long time ago. It seems Cara thinks the same.

When Cara goes toward the sea , Kahlan follows her but stops before entering into the sea. Cara turns around and asks for Kahlan to follow her. But Kahlan is unsecured although she knows swimming.

Cara holds her hand and leads her to the sea. When a wave comes Kahlan hesitates and Cara embraces her and says looking into Kahlan's eyes that she should not have fear.

Kahlan is a lonely woman, she had one boyfriend, but it was for few months, then she had not experience with intimacy and Cara is rubbing her body against hers, and it is arousing.

In millions of the years, Kahlan never thought she would live in another place than Aydindril, or would see the sea, or would be camping at the beach during a weekend or would learn to surf or would be attracted to a woman, well, a hot woman.

Kahlan stares at Cara's face, each detail of her face. When she stops on Cara's lips, she sees the corner of her lips rising in a smirk. Then she looks at Cara's eyes and she is leaning slowly and touching their lips together. Kahlan's body shivers but she opens her mouth and Cara deepens the kiss.

Some minutes after, Kahlan did not remember how they arrived at the tent, but Cara is on top of her and both women are naked already. Kahlan is panting, Cara's thigh is pressing her sex perfectly causing a pleasant sensation.

Cara kisses her neck, shoulder, spends a time with her breasts touching them with her tongue and hands. Kahlan embraces Cara with her legs, and moans loud when Cara's thigh has a better contact with her sex. Kahlan bucks her hips desperately looking for more. Cara bucks her hip too, matching their rhythm. The sensation of their clits rubbing each other cause pleasure for both women, loud moans and arching their backs increase the contact. No long, they come together.

Cara goes on her knees between Kahlan's legs and sucks and licks her wetness. Kahlan's head is spinning with the sensation, her body is without control, shaking, writhing with pleasure. It was an intense orgasm, Kahlan thought she would faint.

When Cara lies down beside her looking at her eyes, Kahlan melts and smiles, and says it had been her first time with a woman. Cara opens her eyes wide asking if she had been aggressive or wild. Kahlan kisses her, caressing her face and says Cara was perfect.

It was the best weekend in all Kahlan's life, being with Cara is perfect. She feels complete, happy and she had many orgasms with Cara in this weekend. Cara taught her to surf, well, at least she tried, but it was difficult to keep standing up on the board. At the sunset, before they are going at their homes. Cara says she wants to see Kahlan again and invited her to dinner in her home later. Kahlan accepts. They stay embracing each other, looking at the sunset leaned in the car, from time on time they kisses each other, long and passionate kisses.

Before going toward Cara's house, Kahlan goes to her apartment, and see a lot of Nicci's calls. She was worried because Kahlan disappeared on Friday and she had not warned her. Kahlan apologized with Nicci and told her about her new friend. Nicci says she wants to know all the detail on Monday.

Cara said where she lived and Kahlan arrives at the Cara's house, well, it's a building, first floor has a store and an academy. Red Surfing Store and Sisters of the Agiel - Martial Art Academy. Above, it has a big apartment and a comfortable terrace with a small and beautiful garden. Cara owns the building. Berdine, Raina, Dahlia, Hally and Rikka work in the academy, they are skilled fighters and teach women to defend themselves. Leo works in the surfing store and teaches children to surf.

Kahlan is surprised with Cara's taste for decoration. Modern and classy. Kahlan notices that red is the favorite color of Cara because it has red in everything around Cara.

Cara is the perfect woman. Kahlan thinks looking at Cara cooking their dinner. She is beautiful, she has a athletic body with a tanned skin. Her beauty is hypnotizing. She knows surfing and cooking, she has a beautiful apartment, she is an excellent kisser and an attentive and rewarding lover. Experienced and intense.

The night is perfect, they are having dinner in the terrace near the small garden, a delicious dinner and champagne. The roses in the garden, the candles on the table and on the floor around them, the sound of the sea, the stars in the sky and the full moon are romantic details. But nothing compares with Cara. Her smile, her voice, her eyes, her lips, her body. Cara stands up and walks to inside the apartment, soon a low music fills the air. She stretches her arm and invites Kahlan for a romantic dance. They dances together for a long time, their bodies like one. Long kisses are given passionately.

Kahlan is fascinated by Cara. Cara is the woman of her life. When Cara says that she wants to be with Kahlan more times. Kahlan freezes looking into Cara's eyes. Cara is being honest. Kahlan smiles and accepts with one condition that Cara have dinner in her apartment in the next Sunday. Cara nods and kisses her.

On Monday, Nicci is anxious waiting for Kahlan. And Kahlan tells her everything. Kahlan shows Cara's photos, and Nicci opens her eyes wide because it is a woman. Nicci says if she knew Kahlan was gay, she would have invited her to go to her house and to know some friends of hers. Nicci is gay too. Kahlan smiles and says she is gay for Cara only. Nicci is happy for Kahlan and she is waiting for someone like this in her life too. Nicci wants to meet Cara and Kahlan says one day she will meet her.

In the week, after work, Kahlan goes to Cara's home and meets her friends. Berdine, Raina, Rikka, Hally, Dahlia and Leo.

Berdine, Raina, Rikka, Dahlia and Hally are Cara's childhood friends, they studied together at the prestigious Mord'Sith School for girls. They could win the world, but they preferred to have a quiet life doing what they like. No pressure. They are very close and they are friends of Cara's sister too.

Leo is Cara's "shadow", they knew each other in the college, they studied business management and they are always together, where Cara is, Leo is too. Cara trusts him blindly. He manages her finances while Cara teaches both martial art and surfing. Early in the morning, she has a surfing class for children, after at 9 a.m., she has a martial art class for women. Cara's family and her friends thought Cara and Leo will marry one day, but Cara was honest with him since the first time they met each other. She is gay. Leo married with Jennsen and they have a little daughter.

Cara's friends liked Kahlan a lot, but Dahlia has jealous because she thought Cara liked her more than a friend. But when she saw Cara with Kahlan and how they treat each other, she knew Cara is in love with Kahlan and vice versa.

On Friday night, when Kahlan was with Cara, she invited Kahlan to surfing in the weekend again. But Kahlan will have a lunch with Zedd and a dinner with Richard on Saturday. She noticed Cara clenched her jaws when she told about Richard. Maybe jealousy... Kahlan smiles.

Kahlan had everything she wanted, always. She was born into a wealthy and traditional family from the Midlands. Amnell family is known by their sense of justice and honesty in all Midlands territory. Kahlan had never needed to do something. And now, she was very nervous because she invited Cara to dinner and she had nothing to offer. With a recipe given by Nicci, she tried to prepare the dinner but it was a disaster. Then she drove to a near restaurant and bought the dinner.

The laugh of Cara echoed in the Kahlan's apartment, when Kahlan told her about the dinner they had finished to eat. Kahlan is red with shame but Cara hugs her tight giving little kisses in her mouth. But Cara mocks her once in a while. When Kahlan walks to kitchen to catch the wine, Cara walks toward the big window with a beautiful view of city below. When Cara looks at the big table in her left, she sees the documents which Kahlan is working and one name catches her attention. She freezes straightening her back, closes her eyes and clenches her jaw.

When Kahlan comes with the wine, she notices Cara is uncomfortable, her expression is serious and once in a while Kahlan sees a sadness in her eyes. She asks if Cara is ok, Cara smiles and says she is tired only. Kahlan accompanies Cara to the car, and Cara invites Kahlan to know her family in the next Friday because it will be her sister's birthday and Kahlan gasps with her eyes wide. She remembers Nicci would like to know Cara and she asks if she could to invite a friend, and Cara nods. Cara says all of them they can meet in Cara's home at 9 p.m. on Friday. Then they will go with Cara for her sister's birthday.

Kahlan go toward Cara's home from her work, and she reminds Nicci about the address Cara's home and the hours. Nicci says she will be there later because she wants to meet Cara and her sister, maybe she will be lucky and will meet the love of her life too.

Cara and Kahlan takes shower together after a fantastic love making. But Kahlan still sees a sadness in Cara's eyes. When Nicci arrives, Kahlan and Cara are ready to go out. Nicci stares at Cara, no winking. Then Nicci looks at Kahlan and asks if Kahlan has seen Cara's sister already, because if Cara's sister is beautiful like Cara, she hopes she is gay too. Kahlan smiles and says she did not see Cara's sister yet. Nicci sighs.

Kahlan and Nicci gasp when they enters in Cara's big garage. A Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren 722 - silver, but inside it is all in red leather. A Ferrari F430 Scuderia - red with black details on the hood. A Maserati Quattroporte 5 - black, but inside it is all in red leather. And, of course, the already known by Kahlan, the Jeep Wrangler Rubicon - red. Besides the motorcycles, a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 - black and red, and a Harley Davidson - red with white details. And a lot of colorful surfboards arranged on shelves.

Cara picks the Maserati, it is a long way until Cara's parents' house. Kahlan and Nicci gasp again, when they see the house of Cara's parents. It is a huge beautiful mansion, maybe smaller than the People's Palace only, a museum, the biggest place of city.

The friends of the Cara are there, they hug Kahlan and Nicci knows Berdine, Raina, Rikka, Hally, Dahlia, Leo and Jennsen. Kahlan runs her eyes for the place, there is important people there, politicians, entrepreneurs, bankers and many, many beautiful people. Some beautiful women comes hugging Cara and Kahlan clenches her jaws.

After some time, Cara says she will present her to her parents and holds Kahlan's hand and instinctively Kahlan holds Nicci's hand. Nicci looks at Kahlan and she says she is nervous if Nicci could go with her. Nicci nods.

When they are walking two little boys hug Cara's legs, talking at the same time about when they will go to surfing again. Cara kisses their foreheads and says it will be soon, she will warn their father. They scream with euphoria and go running for the grand ballroom. Kahlan notices there is a couple near looking intensely at them. The man was in the restaurant in a tuxedo days ago, and the woman is pregnant.

Cara hugs the man and the pregnant woman, turning around, she says they are her brother and his wife, Darken and Dennee. They are parents of two little boys too and their daughter will born soon. Darken keeps looking intensely at Kahlan while they are talking each other. He looks at Cara's hand holding Kahlan's hand and the other Kahlan's hand holding Nicci's hand. Kahlan shivers looking at his emotionless eyes.

Kahlan recognizes the hot blonde, she was in the restaurant with Cara's brother some days ago. She is surrounded for men trying to flirt with her and some women staring at her.

Cara walks toward her and embraces her from behind, Kahlan's heart stops to beat and her eyes are almost all black with jealousy. She squeezes Nicci's hand and Nicci gasps with pain. Kahlan apologizes.

Cara brings the blonde and she is thanking Cara because she saved her of the vulture men, calling Cara her heroin. Kahlan is red already and her teeth almost breaking because of the pressure she does clenching her jaw.

The blonde has a beautiful face and body. She comes smiling, when she sees Kahlan her smile fails. The blonde is standing up in front of Kahlan and says loud, the Kahlan's full name. Cara looks at the floor. Kahlan keeps looking at the blonde and thinking how she knows her full name. Then Cara says the blonde is her sister, Denna.

If it had a hole in the middle of the grand ballroom, Kahlan would like to jump inside and would disappear. When Cara said the blonde was her sister, Kahlan blushes with shame because of her behavior.

Denna stares at Kahlan intensely just like Darken, she looks at Kahlan's hand holding Nicci's hand. Denna asks if they are a couple. Cara smirks. Kahlan and Nicci looks at each other, then toward Denna. She says Cara's friends are all gays. Then Cara says Leo is not. Denna doubts.

Nicci was looking at people around the grand ballroom when she heard the word "sister", quickly she turns and sees Cara's sister. Denna is beautiful and hot in black silk dress. She and Denna keeps staring at each other after Denna thought she and Kahlan were a couple. Denna looks at Cara and purrs thanking her for the birthday gift. But Cara frowns her brows looking at Denna's eyes and Denna smirks. Then Denna looks at Nicci again and offers to show the house for her. Cara understands and smiles. Kahlan approaches and holds Cara's hand, Cara squeezes her hand and they walk toward Cara's parents.

Cara presents a white-haired man as her father, he is still a very handsome man although his age. Cara's mother is a beautiful woman too with a younger appearance to be mother of three adult persons. They keeps staring at Kahlan intensely and Kahlan starts to ask why all of them are staring at her like this, although Cara's family are gentle and polite with her.

The Denna's birthday party is fantastic. Cara says she will travel on Monday and asks if Kahlan wants to stay the weekend with her. Kahlan accepts, but says she needs to catch some clothes in her apartment. Cara says Kahlan will not need clothes, that it will be perfect having Kahlan naked walking on her house.

Nicci awakes up smiling, her body painful because of her long night of sex with Denna. Some positions were new for Nicci, but they were very pleasant. She stands up looking for her clothes, when Denna enters in the her bedroom. Nicci shivers because of Denna looking at her naked body with eyes-sex. Denna comes walking slowly toward Nicci and thrust her toward the bed again. Then she opens her robe and leaves it falls at the floor. Nicci moans knowing she is looking at Denna's naked body with eyes-sex too. For sure, she and Denna will not go out from this bedroom soon.

It was a pleasant weekend, Nicci arrives in her apartment at Sunday night, satisfied and tired. Denna is an intense and wild lover, but at the same time she knows to be a sweet and loving woman.

The next days are slow, Kahlan and Nicci work focused in the case of the Mason-Rahl family, this family has a Empire in D'Hara and they are intending to invade her Midlands slowly and expand their Empire. But they do not know people from Midlands, neither Amnell family. This will not happen because Kahlan Amnell will not allow it.

Kahlan is missing Cara. On Saturday, she rode toward Wilds Beach and parks her car at the same place where Cara's Jeep stays, under the tree. She sit on the hood of her car and looks at the sea.

Later, Kahlan is lost in her thought when a car, a Maybach 57S - white, stops near her car, a chauffeur goes out and opens the backseat door and Denna go out the car. She walks to Kahlan, but Denna does not look at her, but toward the sea. They keeps looking at the sea in silence. After some time, Denna talks Cara likes to park her car under that tree. Kahlan nods, it is the reason because Kahlan parked her car there and she is on that beach. She wants to be with Cara, remembering of Cara, doing what Cara does. Denna looks at Kahlan and notices she has wept, and her eyes are still full with tears. Denna looks at the sand.

Kahlan says she misses Cara and wants Cara returns soon. Denna says Cara will return on Wednesday, and she misses Kahlan too. Kahlan looks at Denna surprised. But Denna explains she was with Cara, and she had returned in the day before.

When Denna is going out, Kahlan says Nicci has waited for Denna's call. Kahlan sees a sparkles of joy in Denna's eyes. Denna says she has wished to talk with Nicci. Denna walks to her car and catches a card with her cellular number and gives it for Kahlan. She talks she will wait Nicci's call, she would like to have a good time with Nicci this weekend, then she left.

Kahlan calls Nicci and talks to her about Denna and says her cellular number. At least, Nicci will have an enjoyable weekend. Then Kahlan remembers Cara will return on Wednesday, the same day when it will start the lawsuit against the Mason-Rahl family.

When Nicci and Denna met, they hug each other tight, and kiss for a long time before spending another enjoyable weekend together. Nicci said to Denna she was waiting for a Denna's call. When she went out from Denna's bedroom in that weekend after Denna's birthday, she had left her cellular number written in a paper under the Denna's alarm clock. Like Denna had not called her yet, she thought Denna had forgotten her. Then, Denna remembers she had thrown her alarm clock against the wall when the alarm rang. Maybe the paper with Nicci's number had fell on the floor.

It is the big day in the court, Kahlan and Nicci are expecting the Mason-Rahl family's arrival with their lawyers. Kahlan Amnell was the only lawyer who dared to confront the Mason Rahl family and to represent the client, Richard Cypher in a lawsuit against the D'Hara Trade Company.

But when they enter in the room, Kahlan and Nicci are frozen. Cara is the first one to enter in the court, followed for Denna and Darken, then their father. The family Mason-Rahl is surrounded for their lawyers. The court is surrounded with reporters and photographers. Kahlan and Cara looking each other in the eyes, just like Denna and Nicci. Kahlan sees the sadness in Cara's eyes again. Her heart is tightened. For seconds, Kahlan loses the control, and looks at the papers on the table, her head down. Her world is spinning wildly.

But when she looks at the judge, she has no expression on her face, she learned it with her mother. The Confessor face. The Amnell family has the ability to do people confess the truth about what they have done or felt, and know if it is really the truth. In the Midlands the Amnell family are known as Confessors. But a Amnell must not show emotions when she is doing her duty, neither allow the emotions to influence her judgment.

Kahlan weeps until she falls asleep this night. Darken, Denna and Cara are the heirs of Mason-Rahl family. Heirs of the D'Hara Trade Company, this immense and obscure Empire. All what Kahlan fights against is what that company does, corruption, manipulation of people, abuse of power, extortions and murders. The Company is only a fake.

Kahlan loves Cara and likes her sister and friends. But she loves her duty as lawyer, fighting for truth, justice and honesty.

Richard Cypher lost everything because of this company. He had an electronic security company and he provided services to D'Hara Trade Company. Into politics, he would launch his candidacy for representative.

But one day, he was in the wrong place, he was checking some equipments and witnessed a discussion between Cara's father and a man, it was an extortion and the man was murdered. Desperate, Richard still tried to help the man, but he was already died.

Richard was blackmailed and threatened because he knew too much and he was suspected of killing the man. He lost everything, her company, her candidacy and her family. His wife Triana had a miscarriage and went into depression, she died months after.

He had many proves against D'Hara Trade Company. Documents and computer files. Then he decided to destroy the empire of Panis Manson-Rahl. He was not afraid and looked for the best lawyers, finding the Zeddicus Zorander's law firm and his best lawyer Kahlan Amnell.

Three weeks after the big day, Kahlan is under the tree in Wilds Beach, the sea relaxes her. She has waited to see Cara there, but unfortunately, she just sees Cara in the court. Denna arrives in one of Cara's motorcycles and sit beside Kahlan. Kahlan keeps looking at the sea. Denna keeps staring at Kahlan. Then suddenly Denna says Cara really loves Kahlan. And Kahlan says she loves Cara deeply and truly. Denna nods, saying she has seen the love between her little sister and the woman who wants to break their family. Kahlan clenches her jaw. Both women stay in silence for a long time. Then Denna left.

Four days after, Kahlan is under the tree again, looking at the sea. When she hears a motorcycle sound, she thinks is Denna again. But Cara sit beside her, and Kahlan's eyes fill with tears.

They stares at each other, it is a uncomfortable silence. Then Cara asks why Kahlan wanted to use her and find out about her family. Kahlan opens her eyes wide saying she did not know Cara was a Mason-Rahl. If she knew before, she had not talked with her, neither had not fallen in love with Cara. Cara clenches her jaw and looks at the sand.

After a time, Cara says she is glad because Kahlan did not know who Cara was, and she has missed Kahlan and she is not angry with her. Kahlan's heart beats strong inside her chest.

Kahlan looks at Cara and touches her cheek caressing her thumb on Cara's cheek, Cara leans into Kahlan's hand and closes her eyes. Then Kahlan kisses her.

They embrace each other looking at the sea for some time. Before leaving, Cara says to Kahlan that she has to do what she needs to do. She does not mind about the future, she will love Kahlan anyway, and she is proud of Kahlan because she has no fear. Kahlan smiles.

Kahlan and Cara love each other, but they cannot be together because they are in the middle of the lawsuit. Kahlan is relentless and fearless. In the court, when she looks at Cara's eyes she sees instead of sadness, all Cara's love for her. The look in Cara's eyes makes Kahlan confident.

When it started the battle between Kahlan Amnell and Richard Cypher against D'Hara Trade Company, Kahlan Amnell became known in the entire D'Hara, her life was searched and people from D'Hara knew that the Amnell family were known as Confessors in the Midlands. Kahlan is a Confessor.

But like Kahlan was fighting against the Lord Rahl, the most powerful man from D'Hara, then a local journal called her the Mother Confessor, the most powerful and fearless of the Confessors from the Midlands. Kahlan's mother was very proud of her daughter.

Panis Mason-Rahl was furious when Cara said she was dating Kahlan Amnell. Cara is his Princess, a pride from him. He loves Darken and Denna, but Cara is special. And she is in love with their enemy.

Panis had never seen Kahlan and Cara took her to Denna's birthday. All Mason-Rahl family met Kahlan. At least, his Princess had a good taste for women. But something was off and Panis did not know what was.

On Monday, when Cara said she was going travel, he asked her about Kahlan. Cara was very sad. Then Cara told him everything about she and Kahlan. Panis realized his daughter really loves this fearless lawyer and she had not said for Kahlan yet that they are the Mason-Rahl family.

Every day in the court, Panis admired more Kahlan Amnell and knew why his Cara had fallen in love with her. She is perfect for his youngest daughter. Their heirs had their own business, they were not interested by his Company.

Panis Mason-Rahl realized he would lose this battle against Kahlan Amnell. Then he preferred to do a accord with Kahlan Amnell, if his Empire would be divided, he wanted that Kahlan Amnell will do it. She could command his Company while he would be arrested. Kahlan Amnell is able enough to command the D'Hara Trade Company instead of their heirs.

When Kahlan won this battle against Panis Mason-Rahl, known as the Lord Rahl, and destroyed the Mason-Rahl Empire, she appeared in all the journals and news. She returned everything what Panis had taken of others. And left for Panis' heirs only what belong for them.

When he was being arrested, he stopped in front of Kahlan and said she has to take care his precious daughter, Cara.

The sea. Kahlan Amnell is looking at the sea. The first time she saw the sea, it was in this city. She was from Aydindril, it has no sea there. She works in a prestigious law firm and moved on for D'Hara because her boss indicated her name to represent the firm and their clients there and because she could see the sea, a childhood dream. She is in D'Hara for four years now.

In D'Hara it was the first time she really felt she was alive. Cara, Denna and Nicci are helping her at the command of Company. Darken has dedicated himself for his family, especially his little daughter.

Kahlan was called the Mother Confessor and now, the Lady Rahl too, because she has been representing the D'Hara Trade Company and the Empire Mason-Rahl is growing with justice and honesty at her command.

The sea brought her many things and feelings, good and bad, but the sea brought her Cara, her true love. And good friends. Kahlan looks at her side and her wife is holding a surfboard, her beauty under the sun is hypnotizing. Cara Mason-Rahl Amnell looks at her and smiles. Kahlan smiles back. At her other side, Denna and Nicci are with their surfboards too. Kahlan lifts her surfboard and they walk toward the sea. It a relaxing Sunday morning and a good day for have fun on the sea.

THE END


End file.
